Conclusion
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: [OneShot] Sakura  chan, ¿por que siempre decimos eso de Sasuke? Estuve pensando [si, Sai, pensé] y no creo que Sasuke sea una persona diferente. ¡Saquemos una conclusion!


**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, su gran mundo es de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo uso sus personajes para idear.. una historia. Aunque aun espero el correo, a ver si por lo minimo Kishi quiere compartir sus personajes conmigo, ser socia suya :p...

jooo, volvi con un nuevo Oneshot XD... fue de un día de hace poco en que mi mente comenzo a maquinar y... le daba pereza estudiar (seeh! soy Shika XD). Entonces pense y pense. Hago demasiado romance, quiero hacer una historia de amistad... pero disculpen si piensan que hay por ahi alguna pista de alguna pareja :p...Veran, Sasuke es mi personaje favorito :)[luego Neji XD. Y se me vino esta idea, a partir de la muy utilizada frase.

Ojala les guste ;)...

------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------

Una danza de golpes se efectuaba frente a sus ojos y, a pesar a lo que toda persona que lo conociera, él no estaba emocionado. Ni en pegar, ni en ganar, ni siquiera en participar en ella. Sus dos compañeros de equipo se debatían entre diferentes tácticas para ser el vencedor; Sai dibujaba con la mayor rapidez grandes leones que enviaba para que enfrenten a Sakura, quien intentó conectar un derechazo suyo de inmensa fuerza con el pecho de su contrincante, pero este en un último movimiento se esfumó del blanco del puño de la chica, haciendo que el golpe impacte de lleno en el tronco del árbol sobre en el que en una de sus ramas más altas estaba sentado Naruto, mirando la pelea con ojos distraídos. Ante semejante golpe el árbol se tambaleó bruscamente causando que Naruto resbalara de su asiento y caiga a tierra fuertemente de pie.

-¡Auch, Sakura-chan! Ten más cuidado, duele.

-¿Pero que dices, Naruto? Si caíste de pie.—Replicó extrañada mientras se acomodaba el guante derecho.

-Sí, pero caer desde tres metros de altura estando en otro mundo, lograr hacerlo de pie es algo digno de admirar, pero hacerlo sin que el impacto de la caída afecte ni un poco a tus pies es todo un milagro. –Contraatacó jactándose un poco de su acción.

-¡Que estes en el limbo no es mi culpa¡Gato! —Le ganó la discusión con su última palabra en referencia a su caída.

Naruto deseó haberse callado. Por su gran boca, había hablado de más y echo el ridículo frente a sus compañeros. Por suerte eran ellos y no toda Konoha. Levantó la vista al cielo, el azul de este se fundía con el de sus ojos mientras en ellos se reflejaban la blancura inmaculada de las nubes. Sai se acercó unos pasos más y lo interrogó devolviéndolo a tierra con la pregunta que él no deseaba en ese momento.

-¿Por qué estabas tan distraído, Naruto-kun?

-Solo pensaba... –No sabía que hacer, si explicarles todos sus pensamientos o mentirles. –en...

-Ya, dilo, Naruto. –Exigió Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pensaba en Sasuke.-Murmuró sin pensar.

-¿En... Sasuke? –Preguntó Sai sin sorprenderse, a la vez que Sakura abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Sí. Es que... siempre decimos que él tiene corazón de hielo, que un iceberg es más cálido que él...

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! –Se defendió Sakura.

-¡Bah¡Pero lo pensaste, dattebayo! –Entrecerró los ojos graciosamente.

Sakura tragó saliva dificultosamente. ¿Qué Sasuke era un cubo de hielo? Lo había escuchado, y su inner le hizo admitir que sí lo había pensado, agregándole que a veces había creído que hablar con él era como hablar con una pared.

-¡¿Viste que sí lo pensaste, dattebayo?! –Sonrió Naruto ante el silencio de la chica.

-¿Y cuál es el punto de todo esto, Naruto? –Le recordó Sai con una de sus serenas sonrisas.

-¡Ah, sí! Es que siempre decimos que no tiene sentimientos, pero creo que sí los tiene. –Comentó observando el horizonte ya fundiéndose lentamente entre el azul, el naranja y el rojo ante la caída del sol.

-Por supuesto que lo tiene, Naruto. –Aseguró Sakura.

-¿Y en que te basas, Sakura-chan? –Interrogó suspicaz.

Sakura vaciló por un momento. Rememoró un momento de su vida, y decidió compartirlo.

-Naruto¿recuerdas cuando nosotros tres participamos en el examen Chuunin? –Al ver el asentimiento del rubio y notar las atentas miradas de sus dos compañeros, prosiguió. –Cuando peleábamos con los del Sonido, en el momento en que vos y Sasuke estaban inconscientes, que yo los cuidaba, cuando a él recién le habían puesto el sello... -Esperó a que este vuelva a asentir para seguir. –Yo estaba muy lastimada, entonces él despertó y en cuanto me vio enseguida me preguntó quien me había atacado, luego me defendió y le rompió el brazo a un de los que me había lastimado... Eso, al menos¿no es compañerismo?

-Supongo que sí. –Contestó Sai. –Además¿él no le dio la espalda a toda la villa para vengar a su familia? Aunque al que quiera matar sea su hermano, a quien dice odiar, según lo que me dijeron. Y por lo que sé el odiar es humano.

-También en un momento, Sasuke-kun envidió el poder que habías obtenido con el Rasengan, y lo fuerte que te estabas volviendo, Naruto. –Comentó Sakura recordando lo que le dijo en su momento Kakashi-sensei, luego del enfrentamiento en la terraza del hospital.

-¿Me... envidió? –Naruto parpadeó sorprendido varias veces.

-Ahora dinos en que te basas, Naruto. –Le dijo Sai, a la vez que tomaba asiento en tierra con sus compañeros.

-Al igual que Sakura-chan, cuando peleamos con Zabuza y Haku. Sasuke usó su cuerpo de escudo ante las miles de agujas que Haku me había lanzado dentro de ese... ese... digamos ese caparazón de espejos de hielo. Él decía que no me soportaba, que era inútil pero igual me protegió. –Terminó en un susurro.

Los tres callaron por unos segundos pensando en el traidor de Konoha; dos recordando su forma de ser, los momentos vividos entre ellos, y otro tratando de imaginar como sería estar frente a él. De repente, el moreno recordó algo.

-En la guarida de Orochimaru, -Empezó llamando la atención de los otros dos. –oí algo referido a él en cuanto me hacía pasar por su aliado. Orochimaru dijo que lo hizo enfrentarse a un ejercito de ninjas y Sasuke los venció en unos minutos, más rápido de lo que esperaban. Pero que todos los caídos estaban vivos, inconscientes, con varios huesos rotos y varias heridas; le golpeó a más de uno en puntos vitales, pero no los lastimaba profundamente, nadie corrió peligro de muerte. Y cuando le preguntaron el porque, él solamente respondió que ellos no eran sus objetivos, a quien él deseaba matar, por lo que no quería matarlos.

Sakura y Naruto lo oían hablar tranquilamente mientras relacionaban sus palabras ajustándolas al carácter de Sasuke, recordando sus palabras cuando se presentaron ante Kakashi ese día en que los tres se habían convertido en el Equipo 7: "Soy un vengador. Solo deseo matar a una persona". Él sentía compasión, no era un ser de sangre fría que mataba a cualquiera que este en su camino; podía llegar a matarlo, pero debía de ser un gran obstáculo.

-La noche que se fue, me dejó inconsciente en una banca, -Les contaba Sakura evocando ese triste recuerdo. –aunque fue para que no gritara ni lo detuviera, bien podría haberme matado en vez de hacer que me desmayé; él no asesina sin sentimientos. También me dijo "gracias"... alguien de hielo, sin sentimientos no le agradecería a nadie...

-Igualmente, cuando fui a detenerlo a la cascada, allí él me dijo que era su mejor amigo, que por eso tenía que matarme... pero en el momento que podría haberlo hecho, se marchó dejándome vivo.

El cielo oscurecido bañado en estrellas cernido sobre sus cabezas, al pie del árbol del campo de entrenamiento, se fundieron con sus pensamientos haciéndoles recodar la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los últimos herederos del clan Uchiha, del Sharingan, un antiguo componente del Equipo 7. Sai se fue parando lentamente dándole la mano a Sakura, para que esta también se levante. Luego ambos le extendieron la mano a Naruto, quien aceptó gustosamente ambas ayudándose a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, llegamos a una conclusión. –Murmuró Sai comenzando marchar.

-Sí... –Suspiró Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa siguiéndolo. Dieron unos cuantos pasos más y luego se dieron vuelta al notar que Naruto no los seguía. -¿Naruto? –Este miraba al cielo sonriendo.

-¡¡Sasuke Uchiha es una persona con sentimientos!! –Gritó contentó. Luego echó a correr pasando a sus compañeros que lo miraban atónitos. -¡Vamos Sai, Sakura-chan!

-¿Hacia donde corres, Naruto? –Cuestionó Sai tomando carrera tras él. Gracias al rubio había vuelto a conocer la amistad, y estaba decidido a ayudarle en todo lo que se proponga. Además sentía curiosidad por conocer mejor a Sasuke, de quien escuchaba tanto hablar.

-¡Al Ichiraku Ramen¡Muero de hambre! –Exclamaba mientras pensaba que tenía que hacer volver a su antiguo compañero de equipo, a su amigo.

-¿Hambre¡Si no entrenaste nada! –Le respondía Sakura socarronamente, pensando igualmente que traería de vuelta a Sasuke-kun.

-¡Pero de tanto pensar me picó el bicho! –Sonrió. Si Sasuke no era de hielo, tenía sentimientos, en algún momento sentiría nostalgia, se arrepentiría. Y ellos estarían allí para ayudarle. O para hacerle entrar en razón, aunque sea por la fuerza. Sonrió. -¡Hoy paga Sakura-chan!

-¿Eh¡¿Por qué yo¡Ya lo hice la vez pasada¡Paga vos, Naruto!

-¡Pero olvide mi billetera, Sakura-chan! –Replicó con ojos llorosos, a lo que nadie era imposible de negar. Sakura al verlos se compadeció y cedió.

-Esta bien... ¡Pero la próxima pagas vos! –Frunció el ceño.

-¡Sí¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! -Sai se sentía aliviado, a él no le tocaba pagar todos los platos extra del rubio. Su billetera estaría contenta.

-------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------

Les dije era de la frase "Cubo de hielo", la que tambien uso para Aoshi de Rurouni Kenshin XD...

Si les gusto, por lo menos espero que quieran dejar un review, a ver que tal :)

Nos vemos pronto!, que tengo varias cosas que poner XD

Besos, Mirchuus


End file.
